Love a Strong Bond
by Hairondale
Summary: This story continues after the death of Morgana's siter, which includes a love and hate relationship between Morgana and Merlin.
1. Chapter 1  A Decision to Make

Hope you guys like it, i have the 2nd chapter but i will unpload if people wants me too,

I do not own Merlin or the characters.

Love A Strong Bond

Chapter 1 – A decision to make.

Morgana was standing there with her favorite purple dress feeling full of hate, sad, destroyed and most of all feeling like a fool. Her sister was death and she couldn't change it. She was thinking on taking a revenge, but a voice inside her head was saying Not to.

Its has been a year since she left after Merlin killed her sister. But she just wanted to take revenge on Merlin, she wanted to kill him, and make him paid for what he did, but that will be a bad thing, she thought. While she was thinking, a guy with blue eyes, black haired, black jeans and blue shirt arrived.

Are you feeling okay? - the guy said slowly.

Yes, I guess – Morgana said looking nervous.

Why is that? - the guy said looking at her with those blue eyes.

The weird thing about this guy is that it reminds her of Arthur, valiant, blue eyes and strong sense of helping you. 'Umm. Nothing just thinking about my sister' she said with a sad voice.

Morgana is been a year, you need to forget about your past, about that guy called Merlin – The guy said with concern.

A year cant take away my past, I still have dreams about it, Max! – Morgana said with anger.

I know but... - Max stopped.

You don't know anything, don't tell me you understand because I know you don't! - Morgana said without thinking well.

Morgana don't get mad, im just trying to help you! What do you want to do? Return to Camelot? - Max said looking at her closely.

Yes yes I want that, I have to take revenge and make Merlin paid for what he did! - Morgana said in desperation.

Wait, don't. Forget about revenge that's not a good thing. - said Max – Morgana looked at him with look like sayind "don't annoy me''

Okay okay, but if you go, I'll go with you, I need to pretect you! - Max said

Protect me? No you cant go, its better you stay here, I'm better alone! – Morgana said.

I'm going with you not matter what you say! – Max said without looking away.

Okay then, but we have to plan something, we just can't go there without a plan – Morgana said with an evil voice.

I'm liking this – Max said smiling.

In Camelot...

Merlin was laying on his bed with same clothes on, thinking about Morgana's disappearance, he was wondering where did she go?, where is she now?, is she going to come back? Those thoughts tortured Merlin every single night. What if she was dead?, he thought... Not she is not, a voice said.

Then he heard footsteps coming. It was Gaius with a strange look.

Merlin, are you alright? Arthur is looking for you. – Gaius said

Yes I am,I was just thinking – Merlin said in a hurry

About the lady Morgana? Gaius guessed

No..., about something else. – Merlin said worried

Are you sure? I know you Merlin – Gaius said smiling

I have to go before Arthur send a troop of knights to look for me – Merlin said joking. And left in a hurry.

Arthur, Guinevere and Merlin are in the throne room talking...

Merlin finally you are here! Where have you been? - said Gwen

I was looking for some apples – Merlin said distracted

Apples? Where are they? - Arthur said looking at him.

Oh the apples?, I couldn't find them – Merlin said

yeah right, well Merlin... Morgana? - Guinevere said

Morgana? - Merlin said

Yes, Morgana here! - Morgana said with satisfaction

Merlin and Morgana exchange looks. Merlin was in shock, he had a relief that Morgana was alive. And Morgana felt happy that she was seeing Merlin again but at the same time he deserve to pay.

What are you doing here? - Arthur said demanding, but he was happy to see Morgana, but he couldn't show it, he was the king now. He had to be an example for his people.

Arthur, I came here to say sorry, I couldn't take it anymore, the guilt was eating me. I'm really sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking, please forgive me. - Morgana said in tears. Though she was faking them.

Forgive you? Are you crazy Morgana? After everything you done? Not going to happen! – Arthur said furious. But he felt sorry for her.

Please, Arthur. I know what I did was wrong but like I said I didnt know what I was thinking, im really sorry please? - Morgana said worried, this time it was true.

Don't be a lair! You are a bad person, you only care about yourself! - Arthur said more furious than before. This time he felt he was saying the right thing.

Guinevere , please believe me! Pleaseee! I know I was wrong. After I been far away a year ago, I thought and I realize that I was really wrong, that I was being selfish with everyone. - Morgana said crying.

Its enough! Take her right know! I do not want to see her anymore – Arthur said

But my lord... – Guinevere said.

Not Guinevere, she won't be forgive. - Arthur said without changing his mind.

Wait Arthur, please let me talk to you alone, let me explain everything. - Morgana said with hope.

Sorry Morgana, but I said my word. - Arthur said, feeling sure about himself.

It will take just some minutes, please I will explain. Please let's talk like people, please I am begging you. – Morgana said with tears in her eyes.

Fine! Merlin, Guinevere please? - Arthur said.

Yes my lord, let's go Merlin – Guinevere said.

Merlin still in shock,left, while walking, Morgana whispered "I need to talk to you." But Merlin looked away.

The end! :) Will Arthur forgive her?

Review?


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Boy

So I finally decided to update this Mergana fanfiction and let's see how it goes.

After Gwen and Merlin left the room, Morgana felt scared. Arthur was looking at her with those blue eyes of his that were full of hate. What can she say now to make him forget him?

Well I am waiting - said Arthur; he looked really tired Morgana thought. 

Um... Yes of course. I... I don't know where to start - Morgana smiled. 

I don't know maybe you can start from the beginning? - asked Arthur sarcastically  
>Well first of all I didn't chose to be like this, it was Morgause who turned me like this, she told me to take the throne and be the queen because I will change things in Camelot and i believed her, because when i was around her I finally felt what true love is - she sighed - and I don't expect you to understand me because you didn't know her but she was like a sister to me. <p>

Morgana, I really want to believe you but I can't, what you did was bad and that can't happen again - said Arthur 

It won't, I promise, I really have changed, i want a family, i want to live here with you, my king and fall in love and get married - Morgana held Arthur's hand and it felt cold like she remembered. 

Ahhh! Fall in love? Um... I wonder who will be the lucky guy that is going to be with you. - asked Arthur. 

Only time will say – said Morgana smiling – I must go now, I need to rest – she kissed Arthur on the cheek and left without looking back. 

Next Day!  
>Last Night was a very long night for Merlin, he wasn't doing anything that evening and he was very bored but that wasn't why he couldn't sleep at all, he kept on thinking about Morgana, and how she looked so beautiful yesterday. He pushed those thought away when he heard voices outside. He opened the door and there she was, Morgana was waiting her beautiful white dress and Merlin couldn't help but smile. He stepped outside and she looked directly at him. <p>

Merlin! - She smiled 

My lady - he said 

Oh no, it's Morgana no need to call me lady. 

Of course - Merlin smiled. 

Now, i will like you to meet someone really special to me - said Morgana as she opened the door and a man walked in. - This is Max 

Merlin looked confused, who could this man be? Morgana's boyfriend maybe her fiancé but this could mean only something, it mean he will lose her again and there will be no turning back.


End file.
